far cry:equestria
by morenob818
Summary: hola como estan- esta historia esta vasada en far cray pero enves de jason brody en equestria mandare a un chico calquiera a equestria con una vida cualquiera[soy mas de escribir con la lapicera,lapiz etc que con el teclado no me acostumbre haci que tendre errores de ortografia]
1. Chapter 1

**que honda como estan**

 **seme ocurrio una historia nueva, cuando estaba rascandome las bolas en el salon de clases hay re tranka vieron :3, perdon me desvie del tema[hace 3 horas se me corto a luz y l compu esta fallando] es de far cry 3 y mlp[no soy muy fan, pero da igual hace 1 semana empece a ver deade el cap 1 temporada 1]el personaje no sera jason brody sera un chico cualquiera con una vida cualquiere otra normal[!con un pasado horrible y tiene poderes sobre naturales¡, pero aun no los descubre][ JAJAJAJA esta muy usada esta mierda][verda?] apenas se me ocurrio haci que tardare en escribir ya tengo una idea de como llegara a equestria haci que me adelantare con el personaje**

 **-nombre-[usare el nombre de un compañero por que no se me ocurre nada xd]matias casanova**

 **-años-16**

 **-altura-entre 1 con 78[una combinacion hay re loca]**

 **-personalidad-[no se me ocurre nada haci que no se,se me ocurrira cuando este escribiendo, hasi que pondre cual quiercosa]indijente**

 **-pelo y ojos-cabello negro en punta y con azul y ojos de color verde**

 **la vestimenta hay vere**

 **bueno a dios**


	2. Chapter 2

**cap 1 [estoy apurado, por que escribi el capitulo de el otro fic y me olvide de este sorry :3]  
**

 **pov 3° persona**

 **-zzzzzzz-**

mama:matias-(se **escuchava una vos viniendo de lejos)**

 **-zzzzz-**

mama:matias **-(** la vos se hacercaba cada ves mas)

- **zzzzzz** -

(hay fue cuando la madre de matias toco la puerta)

 ***toc* *toc* *toc***

-aaa...que...-(

mama:levantate, hay que desayunar

-aah ok hay me levanto ma-

mama:ok hijo te espero abajo(la madre se alejo y bajo las escaleras

-"levantate jo puta"(se dijo a el mismo mentalmente)joder pondre musica para levantarme-

(the hero¡)cuando la cancion llego al segundo 40 matias se levanto de un salto pero la sabana se le enredo en la pierna probocando que se tropesara y caiga de boca al suelo

-"mieeeerdaaaa"soy un tonto-(el chico se levanto)

despues del accidente, se escapo de su cautiverio y bajo donde su madre lo esperaba con su desayuno, se sento y se dispuso a comer su desayunlo, cuando termino se dirijio al baño por que su madre lo regaño por no cepilllarce los diente despues de eso la madre de matias se hacerco y le dijo.

mama:mati me voy de viaje a españa a visitar a tus abuelos te quedaras aca con tu hermana deacuerdo?

-ok ma, diviertete en los viejos jajaja-(en ese momente la madre le dio un golpe en la cabesa)

mama:cuando me valla desperta a tu hermana, adios hijo(salio de la casa y mati miro por la ventana como su mama entraba en el taxi y se iban)

-bueno, a despertar a la dragona-

matias se fue a la habitacion de su hermana y le rogo a dios que no se enojara su fea hermana

-lu despert-

luciana:zzzzzzz

-desperta gorda fea-

luciana:zzzzzz

-esta gorda esta soñando con pijas, DESPERTA GORDA FEA-

luciana:AAAAAAH(griyo como nunca la masa de grasa deforme)matiiiii! que te pasa esta durmiendo

-mama me dijo que te despertara por que se va de viaje hoy-

luciana:me olvide jeje(dijo rascandoce la nuca)

-bueno son las 7:34 de la mañana vas a seguir durmiendo o te levantas por que yo voy a jugar a la xbox y despues a dormir un rato-

luciana:me levanto tengo que hacer la tarea de las vacaciones

-adios lu-

luciana:adios

matias salio de lahabitacion de su hermana y se dirijio a la sulla, abrio la puerta y se dirijio a donde su xbox one

-bueno a que juego tengo todos los logros...aber aber aber...bueno por que no voy a jugar a far cry 3-

matias apreto el boton A despues de la intro del juego se dirijio a la campaña y selecciono nuevo juego despues de 3 horas de juego matias sintio mucho sueño y veia casi todo borroso.

-mejor la apago y me voy adormir(intento apagarla peroo no contestaba desde el mando entonces lo intento manualmente pero fue igual)bueno no importa despues se apagara sola(matias se dirijio hacia su cama y se acosto pero cayo dormido en ese momento despues de varios minutos durmiendo sintio una rafaga de viento obligandolo a despertarse,cuando lo hiso se llevo la grata sorpresa de no estar en su habitacion enves de eso estaba en un bosque de terro, matias no sabia que hacer pensando que este era un simple sueño se pellisco y al sentir dolor callo de rodillas repitiendo la palabra)

-esto no es real esto no es real esto no es real-

matias siguio asi por unos momentos asta que escucho un aullido y se volteo aver que eran unos ojos verdes trato de tarare pero callo alver con que se callo vio una volsa casi grande como el [las que usan para viajar]sin pensarlo dos veses abrio la volsa y se sorprendio al ver las armas que tenia matias vio que eran las armas del far cry 3 pero no tubo tiempo de pensar y agarro el lanzallamas y disparo para aullentarlos y al aserlo quemo a dos lobos que alparecer estaban echos de madera cosa que no le importo a matias un poco despues de prender fuego en esa sona decidio largarse con todas las armas,matias estubo caminando por el bosque durante 2 horas asta que logro salir del bosque.

-porfin salgo de ese bosque ya estaba cansado de caminar-

dijo para mirar que estaba en una esplanada y de lejos ve un poblado pero antes de hacercarse fue golpeado en las costillas por un caballo de color cian crim y cola de arcoiris y una especie de tatuaje de una nobe y un rayo multicolor en los flancos este"caballo" se hacerco de forma amenasante a matias pero el fue mas rapido y disparo hacia el cielo el lanzallamas asustando al caballo miniatura rapidamente matias aprobecho que estaba distraida y embistir a la criatura poniendo su pie en su cuello y preguntandole lo siguiente.

-quien eres, que eres y por que me golpeaste?¡-(pregunto matias de forma amenasante apuntando el lanzallamas a su cara)responde o te dejare carbonisada-

¿?:no te dire nada(en eso matias apunto el lanzallamas a la izquierda liberando una rrafaga de fuego)OKEY OKEY-(respondio muy asustada)

-rapido-

rainbow dash:me llamo rainbow dash soy una pegaso y cuando te vi pense que eras una amenasa y no dude dos veses en atacarte(dijo muy asustada pensado en que si no le responderia quedaria chamuscada).

-ok vamos linda levantate, no te are daño(dijo en un tono alegre), enserio pensaste que le aria daño a un caballito tan adorable jajaja-

rainbow(sonrojada por la palabra linda):e-entonses era broma

-sip(respondio de manera tonta)-

rainbow:ahora tengo otra rason para golpearte(dijo abalanzandoce encima de matias quedando cara a cara)

la intencion de rainbow dash era hacer que se sonrojara pero no penso que le saldria mal dandole un beso a matias, estubieron haci durante 4 segundo cuando se separaron los dos parecian dos manzanas, al verse los dos se separaron y voltearon la mirada para no verse y matias para romper el siliencio se presento.

-bu-bueno como vos te presentaste, yo me llamo matias casanova y tengo 16 años mucho gusto raimbow dash-(dandole la mano a raimbow que tambien hiso lo mismo, pero ranbow noto algo peculiar en su braso era como una cutie mark pero de color negro y con un monton de animales del mismo color que eran un tiburon una grulla y una araña y tambien noto que tenia una especie de daga abajo)

rainbow:oye matias no sabia que tenias una cutie mark tan peculiar?(preguntandole al adolecente)

-a que te refieres co-(no termino la frase al ver el mismo tatuaje que jason brody)pero que diablos?¡, como es que tengo los senderos del guerrero en el braso?¡-(se pregunto exaltado)

nota:no se como se ledije ya que me olvide o talves era asi pero no importa]

raimbow:a que te refieres con senderos?

-primero de todo sabes que es un videojuego?-(pero al ver que raimbow nego la cabesa)ok te contare que es un videojuego-

matias empeso a contarle todo sobre las consolas de juegos las categorias y los diferentes tipos de mandos que hay en su mundo y raimbow presto atencion asombrada por el relato del humano

-ahora ya sabes lo que es un videojuego?-(raimbow asintio)ok veras lo que ves en mi braso es parte de un video juego llamado far cry 3-

matias empeso a contarle todo sobre far cry raimbow tenia los ojos bien abierto al saber que la criatura que tenia enfrente podia tener esas increibles habilidades

raimbow:eso significa que eres...ASOMBROSO(dijo golpeando le aire)

-jeje puede que sea verdad-(en eso sintio una melodia y los dos se miraron y luego matias miro su bolsillo y se asombro al saber que era su celular)joder mi celular(dijo para luego mirarlo y darse cuanta que le informo que tenia un 75% de carga)bueno tiene un 75% de bateria.

dash:que es eso matias(miro al objeto rectangular)

-recuerdas cuando te conte de las consolas? bueno este es algo parecido aca podes ver videos sacarte fotos(mostrandole la camara)escuchar musica etc-

dash:wow(dijo asombrada por el dispocitibo en sus manos)

cuando matias hiba a decir algo mas este fue agarrado por una soga y golpeado en la espalda pero no fue tanto como para desmayarse, pero al darse la vuelta miro a una pony de color naranja de crim y cola rubia y un sombrero de vaquero y una cutie mark de tres manzanas agarrando la soga con fuez yy le dijo a raimbow que se alejara y pero matias al ver la distancia que era de 5 metros agarro el lanzallamas y le prendio fuego a la soga con la punta del arma[en el juego de gear of wa el lanzallamas tiene una flama en la punta para que no se comfundan]cuando se solto callo al suelo y sintio un dolor en la parte de las costillas y dio un grito de dolor.

dash:matias!(grito a ver a su nuevo amigo en el piso)estas bien!(y luego vio a applejack)por que lo hiciste!

applejack:p-pero pense que(fue interrumpida por matias)

-aaah! carajo esto duele, dash(ella lo mira)nesecito esto(mostrandole la foto de las plantas de color verde)nesecito 2 de estas,ve yo estare bien

cuando dijo eso raimbow fue lo mas rapido a la casa de zecora dejando a los dos, hay fue cuando applejack le pide perdon a matias por lo que hiso

applejack:p-perdon es que pense(pero fue interrumpida por matias-devuelta-)

-no pasa nada pensaste que era una amenaza y mas estando cerca de una de tus amigas(dijo recostandose en una roca)por cierto me llamo matias-

applejack:mucho gusto me llamo applejack(en su tipico tono de vos)[que no me acuerdo como se dise o en este caso como se escribe XD]

-el gusto es mio applejack(guiñandole un ojo acto que sonrojo a applejack)

en ese momento aparecio raimbow dash con las plantas en su boca y detras de ella una cebra, dash le entrego a matias las plantas mientras que la cebra miraba a la criatura bipeda

-aver como se hacia esto(mirando las plantas)si jason puede yo tambien-

[LOGICA FAR CRY ACTVATE][ami no me reclamen]

matias hacerco las dos plantas y estas dos brillaron y en su mano aparecio la jeringilla verde los presentes incluso matias estaban asombrados por el acto,pero matias no perdio tiempo y se saco la remera, sonrojando a todas por su cuerpo que ni asta el sabia[jejeje]al mismo tiempo se inyecto la jeringa en la zona de la herida interna despues de 3 segundos matias podia pararce sin problema alguno

[soy malizimo con las rimas perdonenme :( ]

zecora:nunca e visto algo igual joven matias(me dijo la pinche zebra)[jejejeje]

-yo tambien me asombre no sabia que hiba a funcionar, siempre me preguntaba como jason lo hacia-

applejack:y quien es ese tal jason es amigo tullo?(me pregunto applejack y yo mira a raimbow y luego la volvi a mirar)

-bueno veras, pero esto se queda con nosotros ok (lo ultimo lo dijo muy serio y las dos yeguas asintieron)

matias le conto lo mismo que raimbow sobre jason,vaz,el jefe de vas, la tribu, la loca que se parece a zecora[ustedes ya saben quien es] los tatau y por ultimo los rakyat de la misma prueba inclusive de la muerte del hermano y de los secuestros de sus amigos y l que tubo que hacer para recuperalos, al terminar de contar las 2 yeguas estaban realmente triste por la vida de jason y asombradas.

zecora:valla al parecer es una triste historia de ese chico tubo una vida dura-(dijo sontando una lagrima)

-si lose pero ahora el pobre esta en un lugar mejor, cambiando de tema no nos presentamos me llamo matias-

zecora:mucho gusto matias me llamo zecora-

applejack:y nos podrias decir que sos?

-bueno, yo soy un humano-

dash:humano?

-es una alrga historia sobre los humanos que mejor no se las cuenta(dijo muy serio, cosa que puso nerviosas a las 3)

-alguien sabe que hora es?-(les pregunto a las 3)

-zecora:son las 6 de la tarde-

-ok grasias , oye zecora no seria a dormir en tu casa?(dijo nervioso)

applejack:emm por que no em mi granja(se interpuso entre zecora y el)

zecora:por mi no hay problema

-lo siento applejack sera para la proxima-

cuando mati dejo eso los dos se fueron al bosque y dejando a una applejack un poco celosa y en eso se hacerca raimbow.

dash:te gusta verdad?(mirandola picaronamente y tambien un poco celosa)

applejack:no es eso(sonrojada)

dash:bueno yo me voy a mi casa adios

dash se fue a su casa dejando a applejack pensatiba

applejack:"por que me sienti rara cuando me guiño el ojo" mejor me voy a ala granja

applejack se fue de la esplanada directo a la granja mientras que matias era guiado por zecora hacia su cabaña pero matias sin querer miro algo que no devia sonrojandose al color de una manzana y zecora noto que matias miraba sus flancos tambien sonrojandose

zecora:ya ca-casi llegamos a mi cabaña

cuando llegaron zecora abrio la puerta invitando a entrar a matias, los dos estaban hablando de cosas paso el tiempo y se hiso de ñoche

-bueno ya es hora de dormir(mirando que habia un sillon)buno dormire en el sillon-

zecora:por que no duermes en mi cama y yo en el sillon.

-no no ,te preocupes yo dormire en el sillon-

zecora:insisto(pero matias se nego)*suspiro*bueno yo dormire en la cama

zecora se fue a dormir matias se dirigio hacia el sillon pero no se dio cuenta que tenia un cordon desatado de su zapatilla tropesando y callendo encima de zecora, matias termino con su cara entre el trasero de zecora y esta misma dejo salir un gemido de placer, matias saco su cara y parecia un tomate le quiso pedir perdon a zecora pero no espero que ella le diera un beso apasionado.

 **fin[JAJAJAJA lemon para el proximo cap adios]**


End file.
